Light my Pyre
by QuietBliss
Summary: Life is a stage. Minako is the adored high-school princess while Rei is an outcast, branded as a witch. Their roles are set but what if one decides to rewrite the script?


**I do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

_Summary: Life is a stage. Minako is the adored high-school princess while Rei is an outcast, branded as a witch. Their roles are set but what if one decides to rewrite the script?_

* * *

--

_"Each time our gazes would meet, a fire would raise in those usually cold oceanic eyes. The only fire, I couldn´t unriddle." _

My long hair blew furiously in the cold morning wind as I made my way towards the building. Despite the fact, that I didn´t have had any breakfast, I was sure the queasy feeling that began to raise in my stomach had little to do with the lack of food. I hated this school. The girls with their pink lips and varnished nails in pastel colours. The boys with their fancy watches and their cars. Everyone had this shine of wealth and careless life. Everyone but me. This had been my own desicion, though.

I pushed the entrance door open and headed towards the toilet. I didn´t have to look at the girls around me to know, that they were staring at me and talking. Again.

_" Look, the witch is coming!"_

_"But where has she left her ravens?"_

_"I heard, the headteacher didn´t allow her to bring them along."_

_" Why, if he´ll be changed into a pig one day, we´ll know who the offender is."_

They laughed snakily but I ignored them because I was used to this. Today was like yesterday and tomorrow would be like today. There was no sense in paying any attention to them. The worst kind of rejection is ignorance. So I ignored them. This made them crazy, because this kind of people is used to get attention and feedback.

I entered the classroom and went hastily towards my seat. Fortunally, Mrs. H wasn´t there, yet.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Rei."

Ami didn´t look up from the book she was reading but it wasn´t because she was impolite or hated me like the others did. She was a bookworm and the best student in the school. Kind of an outcast like me, though she managed to stay invisible to most of the people who used to insult me. Our relationship was pleasingly uncomplicated.

Mrs. H entered the room and after a few seconds, the chatter had died down. She greeted the class as always and told us to open the books. This was, when I remembered, we had something to do. And not the kind of homework, you could scribble in a few seconds. No, we had to learn vocabularies. And I totally forgot it.

"Miss Hino, would you please recite the vocabulary?"

Shit. Me, of all the people. I wanted to admit, that I forgot to learn, as the door bursted open.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the queen of sugarland.

"Aino Minako, what is your excuse for today?" Mrs. H asked angrily.

This was not the first time said Aino Minako was late and Mrs. H was on the edge of despair. There was only one person, who could beat Minako´s score in tardiness.

"Where is Tsukino Usagi?"

"She´s ill. I talked to her this morning." A few ambiguous laughter raised from some students. I don´t know why, but I didn´t believe her. It would have made much more sense to me, if she had said, Usagi was recovering from a hangover.

Minako flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and sat graciously on her chair, filling the air with a haze of chanel parfume. I saw the disgustingly gaping males around her as she crossed her legs like the last diva on earth. Who the hell, did she take herself for? Why, propably the last diva on earth.

Mrs. H wrote something into her little notebook before sending a glare at Minako. Blondie didn´t bother though. She seemed rather pleased. She loved to irritate her teachers. In fact, she loved to irritate everyone who didn´t belong to her crowd.

"Allright Miss Aino. I guess it won´t be a problem for you to recite the vocabulary," Mrs. H sighed, putting the notebook into her bag.

English was the only subject besides sports and art, that Minako was good in.

But today, she failed miserably. Almost each of her answers was wrong and in the end Mrs. H gave up and asked Ami. Of course she gave the right answers, she was the best student in our school, remember?

Our english teacher smiled appreciatively at the bluehaired genius next to me and turned to blondie. "First you come late and then you have nothing done for homework. I suggest, you follow Miss Mizuno´s example Miss Aino, otherwise things look black for you."

Some girls giggled but Minako send them a glare and they stopped. Bad luck, blondie.

But she wasn´t finished. "I´m sorry, contrary to the nerd, I _have_ got a social life and that affects most of my freetime, sometimes." The class was laughing. I felt rage rising inside of me. Wild rage.

I opened my mouth to riposte as I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Ami looked at me with her calm blue eyes and shook her head.

She was always under control. Unlike to me, who was often the victim of my unstoppable temper. Minako narrowed her eyes at me strangely but not for long. Ironically she was the one of the few that belonged to the 'in-crowd' and did _not_ bully me. That was the first time she glared at me, normally she ignored me totally.

Mrs. H scolded the class and returned to her lesson. I returned to glare at Minako. Or better to say, at the golden back of her head. She had turned back to face the board and acted as if she was actually listening.

I was more than glad as the bell rang, finally. The rest of the day passed as usually. After school I went home with Ami. Neither of us said a word about what had happened today in the english lesson, we just walked together quietly until we reached the crossing where we said goodbye and she turned into the direction to the noblequarter where she lived.

Tomorrow would be just like today.

* * *

**Okay, there will be more characters introduced in the next chapter. Until then, I would really appreciate your opinion.**


End file.
